


Seu lado da cama

by toshiharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiharu/pseuds/toshiharu
Summary: [chankai; brotheragem] Jongin tinha uma regra clara: que ninguém nunca se deitasse do seu lado da cama.Até que em uma noite percebeu que não seria tão ruim se tivesse outra pessoa o ocupando.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Seu lado da cama

Kim Jongin e Park Chanyeol tinham uma tradição desde que haviam iniciado aquela amizade na primavera de seus oito anos. Todas as noites de sábado para domingo, eles passavam juntos assistindo filmes, jogando videogame ou apenas deitados no chão do quarto um do outro, olhando para o teto e discutindo as mais absurdas teorias.

As coisas começaram a mudar quando o mais alto havia terminado o colegial e conseguido ir para uma universidade longe daquela cidadezinha que até então se resumia ao mundinho dos dois. As noites de sábado haviam passado a ser menos frequentes, assim como as vindas de Chanyeol para os finais de semanas.

Jongin se sentia solitário, sentia falta de passar seus dias com seu melhor amigo, sentia falta das horas que ficavam lado a lado sem fazer nada de produtivo. Resumindo tudo, apenas sentia falta da presença constante de Chanyeol.

Não era como se não tivesse outros amigos. Havia Sehun, mas o garoto estava sempre ocupado com as reuniões do conselho estudantil da faculdade e seus devaneios de entrar para o mundo da política e se tornar o presidente do país. Também tinha Baekhyun, que passava muito tempo consigo, mas na primeira oportunidade o abandonava para passar tardes e noites enfurnado dentro de casa, se empanturrando de salgadinhos e doces e mergulhando nas maratonas de três bilhões de séries.

Mas nenhum deles eram como Chanyeol. Só o grandão tinha o poder de passar horas ao seu lado sem fazer nada e ainda dessa forma acabaria por ser algo extremamente divertido.

Por sorte, depois de quase um mês sem terem tempo de se encontrarem, aquela era uma das noites de sábado que iriam compartilhar juntos. Jongin já havia preparado tudo, desde escolher os filmes que iriam passar a madrugada assistindo até os pacotes infinitos de salgadinhos que iriam dividir.

Existia apenas uma regra para tais noites e no geral: _ninguém_ , nem mesmo seu tão precioso Chanyeol, poderia deitar do seu lado da cama. Aquele era seu cantinho sagrado, praticamente tinha a forma do seu corpo encrustada no colchão e era o lugar mais confortável da imensa _quase_ king size.

Foi ao sair do banheiro, depois de um prolongado banho que Jongin percebeu que as coisas naquela noite seriam extremamente diferentes, afinal... Park Chanyeol havia ousado deitar-se do _seu_ lado da cama e aparentemente já estava no décimo quinto sono.

Jogou a toalha sobre sua cabeça molhada e nem sequer se importou em abotoar a camiseta de seu pijama, apenas rumou até a beirada da cama e chutou com fraqueza uma das pernas do amigo.

– Ô, seu bosta! – Chamou com a voz um pouco mais elevada, sabia que quando Chanyeol estava dormindo não importaria uma guerra estar acontecendo do lado de fora, ele simplesmente continuaria desmaiado.

Um resmungo em resposta o fez revirar os olhos e voltar a cutuca-lo com mais intensidade, dando um jeito de usar os dedos de seu pé para beliscar a coxa do mais alto. Chanyeol detestava aquele tipo de beliscão.

– Você tá de sacanagem comigo, né?! – Ajoelhou-se e ficou encarando a cara amassada do amigo. – Justo do _meu_ lado da cama, Chanyeol?!

Nenhuma resposta.

Bufando e batendo os pés em indignação conforme dava a volta na cama, Jongin arremessou a toalha para cima da poltrona e se jogou na cama, se debatendo um pouco por estar irritado com aquela parte plana demais do colchão.

– Sem filme, sem conversa e pra piorar, sem o meu maldito lado da cama! – Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro gelado, cruzou os braços sobre o peitoral exposto e ficou encarando o teto na escuridão do quarto. Sabia que o bico formado em seus lábios poderia alcançar a lua.

Se existia algo que Jongin detestava era quando alguém deitava no seu lado da cama.

Tentou ignorar a irritação crescente dentro de si e os impulsos de chutar o amigo para o chão, virando-se de costas para o mesmo e fechando os olhos forçadamente, imaginando que talvez dessa forma fosse capaz de induzir, por sua vontade, o sono.

Quando repentinamente ele ouviu.

Baixinho, mas sem sombra de dúvidas... Um gemido.

Abriu os olhos e ficou observando a luz que adentrava por baixo da porta, quase prendeu a respiração para ter a certeza de que ouviria com nitidez o ruído.

E lá estava ele.

Outro gemido.

E vindo da direção oposta à que encarava. Vinha de... Chanyeol?!

Virou-se lentamente, com receio e uma curiosidade e euforia que não sabia de onde havia surgido. O mais alto continuava de costas para si, mas era possível notar sua respiração mais entrecortada, o intrigante roçar contra o colchão e a cada vez que fazia isso, Chanyeol deixava escapar um gemidinho rouco e até mesmo tímido, por entre aqueles lábios vermelhos, fofinhos, pareciam tão gostosos de serem mordidos e–

– Mas o que caralhos você está pensando, Kim Jongin? – Virou-se, voltando a dar as costas para o amigo.

Os gemidos continuaram, assim como as vezes que Chanyeol se roçava contra o colchão.

– Puta que pariu! Você está realmente tendo um sonho erótico, bem do meu lado e na minha cama, Park Chanyeol?!

A resposta para aquela pergunta havia sido outro gemido, consideravelmente mais alto e o trocar de posições de Chanyeol, agora ficando de barriga para cima. Jongin novamente virou-se para observar o amigo e ao fazê-lo se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Havia dado de cara com um volume aparente nas calças do amigo, assim como uma marquinha úmida. Jongin ficou observando aquela região por um tempo que pareceu infinito, até ouvir outro gemido de Chanyeol e encontra-lo com aquela boca entreaberta, arfando de excitação por seja lá qual fosse o sonho que estivesse tendo. 

Com todo o cuidado do mundo, o moreno lentamente virou-se para o amigo, tendo uma repentina e incontrolável vontade de observá-lo tendo aquele momento tão... Interessante. E a cada vez que Chanyeol soltava uma lufada de ar, Jongin sentia algo reagindo consideravelmente, bem no meio de suas próprias pernas.

Olhou uma vez mais para aquela marquinha na calça do amigo e deixou escapar um gemidinho, logo tampando sua própria boca, em surpresa pela repentina reação. Observou Chanyeol murmurar algo parecido com _“apertado”_ e foi o suficiente para Jongin _apertar_ as próprias pernas e esmagar seu tão desesperado pau acordado, tão acordado quanto ele naquele momento.

Mordeu os lábios e rezando para qualquer divindade em expediente, pediu para que seu amigo não acordasse e o visse prestes a levar uma das mãos ao próprio pau e bater umazinha enquanto o observava tendo um sonho erótico. Passou a mão pelo elástico da calça e a escorregou até região elevada, mas ainda contida pela cueca. Esfregou uma vez e respirou fundo, sentindo todo seu corpo se arrepiar tanto pelo contato quanto por mais um gemido de Chanyeol e um visível movimento daquela montanha molhada bem debaixo da calça do amigo.

Continuou esfregando a mão e vez ou outra movia seu quadril, querendo mais daquela fricção que estava se tornando tão gostosa. Com seu corpo cada vez mais quente, Jongin resolveu abaixar a calça, juntamente com a cueca, até seus joelhos, ficando com seu pau finalmente livre para fazer o estrago que bem entendesse. Dessa forma, a única parte coberta do corpo do moreno eram seus braços, afinal, a camiseta de seu pijama continuava desabotoada, deixando todo seu torso exposto.

Jongin então começou a acariciar a cabecinha já molhada de seu pênis, apertando-a e deslizando a mão devagar até a base, arfando com aquele deslizar todo lubrificadinho e ainda sendo acompanhado pela visão de Chanyeol bem imerso em seu sonho erótico. Em seguida subia de novo sua mão, rodeando seu pau, apertando-o e com isso podendo impulsionar seu quadril, fodendo sua própria mão.

Cada vez que fazia isso, Jongin era obrigado a conter seus gemidos, mas o tesão que estava sentindo ficava cada vez mais intenso, sendo quase impossível de se controlar. Sem alternativas, o moreno agarrou os lençóis com sua mão livre e mordeu o travesseiro, arrependendo-se instantaneamente ao sentir o tão conhecido cheiro de Chanyeol impregnando o tecido que o revestia.

Sentia todo seu corpo esquentar e se arrepiar, seus olhos lacrimejavam devido a todo o prazer que tomava conta de seu corpo. E tudo isso enquanto ainda observava seu melhor amigo gemer adormecido e molhar cada vez mais aquela calça.

Com cada vez mais necessidade, Jongin movia sua mão ao redor de seu pau, enquanto impulsionava seu quadril, completamente ciente de que seus movimentos começavam a chacoalhar a cama. Mas o moreno só queria se ver livre daquele tesão descontrolado que descia por sua espinha e se acumulava em seu pênis, fazendo-o pulsar e molhar todo o lençol.

Quando sentiu aquela conhecida tremedeira tomar conta de si, Jongin mordeu o travesseiro com mais força e agarrou-se tanto ao lençol quanto ao seu pau, apertando-o ao gozar, tendo pequenos espasmos a cada vez que deixava sair aquele liquido viscoso, branco e quente.

Estava de olhos fechados, sentindo as lágrimas de prazer escorrer por suas bochechas, o tecido da fronha molhado de saliva e seu corpo todo mole sendo embalado pelo mais delicioso pós-orgasmo, para ter notado que Chanyeol havia acordado com toda a sua comoção e presenciado aqueles minutinhos finais de sua tão bem-feita punheta.

O grandão havia se virado para Jongin e apoiava a cabeça em uma das mãos, sorrindo e observando o corpo fraquinho do amigo de cima a baixo, lambendo os lábios ao ver a bagunça gostosa e melecada que o moreno havia feito.

– Que delícia acordar já com leitinho na cama. – Chanyeol passou a língua pelos lábios tão avermelhados e gostosinhos que Jongin até minutos atrás estava usando como material para bater uma.

O moreno, ainda com o corpo amolecido demais, conseguiu apenas arregalar os olhos e entreabrir a boca, sem realmente saber o que dizer para ao menos _tentar_ se defender naquela situação. Com moleza, tentou puxar as calças para cima, mas teve sua mão agarrada pelo amigo.

Ao soltá-lo, Chanyeol deslizou seu dedo pela coxa suada de Jongin, trilhando um caminho até passar por toda a extensão do pau do moreno, circulando a cabecinha e limpando-a precariamente. Jongin se arrepiou todo com aquele contato e teve a certeza de que a qualquer segundo voltaria a ficar duro. Por essa razão, com o restante de força que ainda lhe restava, empurrou a mão de Chanyeol para longe e conseguiu dar as costas para o amigo, tentando mais uma vez puxar suas calças.

Tudo em vão. O mais alto apenas riu e se aproximou do corpo de Jongin, segurando as mãos do mesmo e impedindo-o de puxar a calça. Dessa forma, ao colar seu corpo contra o do moreno, seu pau duro, ainda coberto pelo tecido molhado, se encaixou bem no meio da bunda de Jongin, fazendo o garoto se arrepiar completamente.

– Por que vai esconder se eu já vi a melhor parte, Jongin? – Chanyeol sussurrou contra seu lóbulo, deixando que a língua o tocasse propositalmente. – Já te vi batendo uma várias vezes, mas você nunca esteve tão gostoso quanto agora enquanto metia contra sua mão, sabia? Fui eu que te deixei assim? – Rebolou de encontro a bunda do moreno, fazendo-o deixar escapar um gemido de surpresa.

Jongin não conseguiu responder nada, apenas se concentrava em não ficar duro novamente ao sentir seu melhor amigo roçando em si. Mas aquilo se provou humanamente impossível quando Chanyeol espalmou a mão contra seu peito, apertando-o com leveza, somente provocando aquela região que sabia ser extremamente sensível para o moreno.

Sorriu de canto ao sentir Jongin rebolar inconscientemente contra seu pau conforme massageava ao redor dos mamilos tão pequenininhos do moreno. Chanyeol jamais admitiria aquilo em voz alta, mas se tinha uma coisa que adorava no corpo de seu melhor amigo, eram aqueles mamilos tão pequenos e marronzinhos.

Com um pouco de dificuldades, Chanyeol baixou a própria calça e deixou que seu pênis batesse na bunda de Jongin, sentindo ainda mais tesão ao ver seu melhor amigo tremer e gemer com o repentino toque molhado. Agarrou-se a coxa do moreno e deslizou seu pau por entre as pernas do garoto, gemendo rouco ao pé do ouvido de Jongin, que se arrepiou completamente.

Arfando, o mais alto começou a rebolar e escorregar entre as coxas do amigo, sentindo seu membro latejar e pulsar de excitação com aquela fricção intensa, ao mesmo tempo que a cabecinha de seu pau vez ou outra estocava bem nas bolas de Jongin, que a cada contato arqueava as costas.

– Chanyeol... – Foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu pronunciar depois de tanto tempo. Arfava e deixava que um sorriso de canto tomasse seus lábios, completamente imerso naquela atmosfera. – Tão bom...

Jongin jogou sua bunda para trás, buscando mais contato e querendo sentir mais. Seu pau parecia querer explodir e quando estava prestes a dar alguma atenção para ele, Chanyeol havia sido mais rápido e o segurado firmemente, apertando-o conforme movia as mãos. Masturbava o moreno lentamente, querendo sentir todo o corpo do mesmo se arrepiar e tremer de tesão. Lambeu o pescoço de Jongin, parando somente ao chupar a pontinha da orelha do moreno e sorrindo com aquele gemido arrastado que escapou pelos lábios tão gostosos de seu melhor amigo.

A visão daquela boca toda molhada era atrativa demais para Chanyeol. Sem conter o impulso que cresceu dentro de si, agarrou com delicadeza o rosto do moreno e o virou para si, beijando aquele beiço farto e tão obsceno naquele momento. Jongin deixava sua língua para fora, gemendo a cada vez que o mais alto o masturbava e estocava o pau entre suas coxas.

Ao se afastar, Chanyeol ficou observando o rosto do melhor amigo, completamente retorcido em prazer e pela primeira vez naquela noite – mesmo após seu sonho erótico – gozou no meio das pernas de Jongin, deixando-o ainda mais melado.

– Ei, Jongin... – Chamou, esfregando o nariz nos cabelos cheirosos do amigo e sentindo o cheiro de sabão se mesclar ao de suor e sexo. Aproximou os lábios da orelha do moreno e soprou, sorrindo quando o garoto mordeu a boca e fechou os olhos e tremeu. – Deixa eu meter em você, deixa? Essa sua bunda rebolando no meu pau tá me deixando louco... – Sussurrou, voltando a esfregar-se nas coxas do amigo.

– Ahnn... – Jongin rebolou mais uma vez, agarrando-se a uma das nádegas de Chanyeol e o puxando contra si, ao mesmo tempo que empinava a bunda. – Então me fode bem fundo, Chanyeol!

Contra todas as expectativas, o mais alto beijou o ombro do moreno com delicadeza, deixando algumas fracas mordidinhas na região. Ao soltar o membro de Jongin, Chanyeol lambeu os próprios dedos e os levou até o meio da bunda do amigo, sorrindo ao notar que já estava melada devido ao seu próprio pré-gozo.

Rodeou a entradinha de Jongin, circulando aquela área que parecia pulsar em expectativa, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao notar o amigo mordendo o travesseiro e se agarrando aos lençóis.

– Prometo que não vai doer... – Disse baixinho, deslizando um dedo para o interior do amigo e sentindo-o tencionar. – Vou fazer você gozar sem parar, Jongin, você vai querer mais e mais, vai me implorar por isso enquanto rebola essa bunda no meu pau. – Sorriu ao perceber que Jongin havia relaxado, deixando-o adicionar mais um, fodendo seu melhor amigo com os dedos. – Você gosta que eu sussurre uma putaria no seu ouvido, Jongin?! – Mordeu a orelha do moreno, se excitando completamente quando o garoto gemeu manhoso e mordeu ainda mais a fronha, enquanto timidamente rebolava nos dedos de Chanyeol. – É gostoso quando eu meto meus dedos nessa sua bunda, não é?! – E afundou-os, ao mesmo tempo que enfiava o terceiro dedo, acariciando o interior de Jongin.

– Ahnn... – O moreno arfou, ainda mordendo o travesseiro e se agarrando ao lençol. Se contorcia conforme rebolava sua bunda nos dedos do mais alto, sentindo sue próprio pau latejar. – M-mete mais, Chanyeol... – Resmungou em meio a um gemido, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de prazer.

– Ah... Com certeza, eu vou meter, Jongin! – Tirou os dedos e segurou seu pau bem a entradinha molhada do moreno, esfregando-o ali e provocando-o. – Eu vou meter forte e bem fundo...

Ao dizer a última palavra, deixou que a cabecinha de seu pênis entrasse no moreno, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto que logo foi abafado ao voltar a morder a fronha com força. Com lentidão, não querendo machucar seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol foi entrando de pouquinho em pouquinho, sentindo seu pau ser completamente apertado pelo interior de Jongin, que pulsava e o sugava para mais fundo.

– A-Apertado... – Chanyeol gemeu e se surpreendeu quando o moreno o apertou ainda mais, ao mesmo tempo que tremia completamente e gemia arrastado. Mas a surpresa maior veio quando percebeu que Jongin havia gozado. – Você gozou?

O moreno começou a rir, mostrando todos os dentes e fazendo Chanyeol ter que se segurar para também não terminar ali mesmo.

– Porra, Jongin, você é muito lindo e gostoso! – Acompanhou o amigo no riso.

Repentinamente o moreno se afastou, fazendo com que Chanyeol se retirasse de dentro de si. Contra tudo que o mais alto poderia esperar, Jongin o empurrou e o fez se deitar de barriga para cima, para logo em seguida montar-se sobre o corpo maior. Segurou o membro de Chanyeol e o colou de volta a sua entrada, sentando-se vagarosamente enquanto sentia aquele pau o preencher até o fundo.

Gemendo, Jongin parou por uns instantes para se acostumar com o novo alcance, a cabeça jogada para trás e os braços apoiados contra o colchão, oferecendo uma visão absurdamente obscena para Chanyeol.

– Wow... – Arfou apressadamente e impulsionou o quadril para cima, estocando o moreno e sorrindo ao vê-lo se agarrar aos lençóis mais uma vez e morder os lábios para não gritar de prazer. – Você não pode ser real, Kim Jongin! – E meteu fundo uma vez mais, fazendo o amigo voltar a encará-lo.

Tremendo de tanto prazer, o moreno apoiou as mãos contra o peito de Chanyeol e começou a rebolar, subir e descer pelo pênis do amigo, sentando e sentindo-o bater fundo em seu interior, tocando-o em uma região que o fazia revirar os olhos.

A cada vez que cavalgava no pau de Chanyeol, o mais alto gemia alto e rouco, auxiliando o amigo e impulsionando o quadril para cima, fazendo questão de meter bem fundo dentro de Jongin, atingi-lo sempre naquela região que estava fazendo o moreno tremer e balbuciar palavras incompreensíveis, completamente entregue ao prazer.

Se agarrou a cintura de Jongin e aumentou os movimentos, sorrindo e gemendo a cada vez que via o amigo agarrar os próprios cabelos na mais absoluta entrega, atingindo seu orgasmo. E em uma última estocada, Chanyeol gozou dentro do moreno, preenchendo-o e atingindo-o naquela região tão gostosa.

Mas para a surpresa do mais alto, apesar de Jongin estar nitidamente tendo o mais puro orgasmo, o garoto não havia gozado, apenas tinha espasmos e continuava a gemer, como se Chanyeol continuasse a estoca-lo com força.

Puxou o amigo para baixo e o beijou, ou tentou, afinal Jongin não conseguia sequer pensar naquele momento, ao apartar aquele contato, trouxe o moreno para si e o abraçou, tentando acalmá-lo.

– Você teve um _dry orgasm,_ Jongin! – Riu, acariciando as costas molhadas de suor do amigo.

O moreno nada disse até que conseguisse se acalmar e diminuir aquela onda de prazer que dominava seu corpo. Quando finalmente sentiu aquele calor o abandonar aos poucos, se levantou, gemendo ao sentir Chanyeol sair de seu interior e principalmente ao sentir porra escorrendo por entre sua bunda.

Se jogou _do seu lado da cama_ e ficou olhando para o teto, respirando fundo e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Havia de fato acabado de ter sido fodido por seu melhor amigo e pior: havia gostado para um caralho e de um caralho.

Ouviu Chanyeol virar-se para si, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– E aí?!

– Só espero que isso nunca mais se repita! – Declarou com firmeza, virando-se para encarar o amigo.

– O quê?

– Você deitar _do meu lado da cama!_

Afinal, uma foda entre amigos é sempre bem-vinda para fortalecer os laços!


End file.
